fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Lullaby (Crane version)
Meanwhile in the pirate ship, the "Disney Afternoon" Villains are setting a plan to capture Crane and Viper so they can seek revenge on them. Then we panned to a 18-year-old bat with black bat wings, orange-tan skin, white fur, long eyelashes, aqua blue eyes, and little pink lips, wearing blue eye shadow, a skintight black tube-style bodysuit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with metal heels and soles and pink hearts on the toes. Her name is Rouge the Bat, she was Captain Negaduck's daughter. She also does the karate action practice on a fake Master Crane dummy plush, Stan and Heff walked by and see everything is alright. "Oh, dear us. What's keeping Madame Snake so long, since Negaduck was away, Stan?" Heff asked, then he saw Rouge. "Uh, hello, Rouge. Is everything alright?" "Well, I oughta kicked her back!" Steelbeak said, as he kicks Rouge behind her, as he laughs, and Rouge growls at him. "Guys, where's Liquidator? Do you notice the Canterlot High stirs, again?" Rouge asked. "Yeah, I hope so." Stan gulped. "That water-dog like gotta be on his own." Steelbeak explained. "Madame Snake's going to be mad, she told all of the "Disney Afternoon" Villains to watch him." Rouge explained. "Oh, maybe perhaps Master Crane and his buddies escape from us." Professor Moliarty said. "Oh, no?" Rouge said, as she points outside hearing a wimping sound coming from out there. "She's home, alright." "Madame Snake?" Stan and Heff gasped. "Oh, Madame Snake! HI!!" Hammerhead said, excitedly, as he runs outside trying to ask her, but Madame Snake is still holding Liquidator in her clutches. "Hi, Liquidator." Rouge said, as Madame Snake released Liquidator. "Wanna fight?" Just as Rouge and Liquidator are about to play a game, Madame Snake growled at "Disney Afternoon" Villains. "You, "Disney Afternoon" Villains, were supposed to be WATHCING HIM!!!" Madame Snake shouted furiously. "It's...not their fault. I went out of my own." Liquidator explained. "What are you doing?!" Madame Snake said, angrily as she walked towards Liquidator. "N-N-Nothing." Liquidator said, nervously. "Who was made it to Canterlot High?!" Madame Snake asked. "Master Crane...!" Liquidator gulped. "Who calls Captain Negaduck a "Duckfish"?!" Madame Snake sharply growled. "Master Crane!" Liquidator said, scared. "What have I told you...about HIM?!!" Madame Snake asked, madly. "I'm sorry, Madame Snake, ma'am. My friends are not all bad." Liquidator explained, as he continues "Well, uh-I--I thought we could be..." "FRIENDS?!!" Madame Snake shouted, as Liquidator gasped in nervously tone, as she continues "You though you get to the daughter. And Master Crane will give you and open wing arms... WHAT, AN, IDEA!!" But suddenly and happy excited tone. "What... An IDEA!!!" Liquidator gasped in horror, as he gulped. He frantically ran out of the ship but he is pulled in by Madame Snake. "Oh, Liquidator, Darling! I'm so proud of you for getting the Canterlot High! Because the mighty Captain Negaduck to make himself powerful" Madame Snake said. "But...But..." Stan and Heff said, nervously. "SHUT IT, YOU TWO!!" Madame Snake shouted, as Stan and Heff nervously giggled. Madame Snake glared at the "Disney Afternoon" Villains, as she wraps her arms around Liquidator's stomach softly, as Liquidator sobs and grunt to get out of her grasp without exits. "Shows one." Steelbeak said to himself. Madame Snake brings Liquidator into her grotto, as he puts Liquidator into bed softly. "Now my beautines will be pretty... and Canterlot High WILL BE MINE!!!" Madame Snake said, as she laughed madly, while the "Disney Afternoon" Villains are already inside, staring at Liquidator "But I don't want--" Liquidator gulped, but Madame Snake cuts off. "HUSH!" Madame Snake shouted, but suddenly quietly, as she tucks Liquidator with the blanket. "Hush, my babykinns. You must be tired." Liquidator struggles to keep his eyes open without sleeping. Madame Snake: Sleep, my little Liquidator.... Let your dreams take wing... One day when I destroyed Canterlot High... You will be mine forever... (kissed Liquidator on the cheek) "Goodnight..." Liquidator yawned, as he went to sleep. "Goodnight, my little puppy. Tomorrow I conquer Canterlot High..." Madame Snake said harshly. Category:Halloween Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween-themed stories